


不想结婚的男人

by cococococo



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cococococo/pseuds/cococococo
Summary: 雷 未领证先收红包设定
Relationships: Gesture | Hong Jae-Hee/Profit | Park Joon-Yeong
Kudos: 7





	不想结婚的男人

洪材熙下意识拿起第十一杯香槟，被旁边穿着喜气洋洋、微露怒意的爹一把夺下。  
“你老杵这里喝酒干什么？快去招呼人啊！”  
新郎在现场喝闷酒、苦瓜脸，另一边的娘家人脸都绿了。  
洪材熙哞了一声，挪步离开香槟塔，接着躲进厕所沉思。

结婚的人不应该是我。  
首号联姻对象是他哥，某天趁着家庭聚会带了个健壮男性回来，高调宣布自己是基佬，还跟恋人在众人面前整了个卷舌深吻。  
老父亲的拖鞋终究追不上“没良心的狗崽子”，跟集团小姐结婚的重任转移到洪材熙头上。  
我也是搞男人的。洪材熙想说。  
但老洪头那奥西里斯天空龙样的癫狂状态让他住了嘴。  
都赖他哥把后路都堵死了。

洪材熙又在叹气。  
他很难喝醉，这十来杯香槟除了让他憋尿找机会躲厕所，丝毫不能驱除他的忧愁。  
外面一阵起哄声上涌，接着是新娘忙不迭在解释什么。他想起新娘今天的模样，确实很美。只是和他隔着无法逾越的屏障。  
他实在不明白新娘究竟看上他哪一点。那天他从晋州刚回釜山，接到老爹来电说去某餐厅“坐坐”。  
我才不喜欢他呢。他由衷希望听到这句话。

约摸17岁那会儿，有个肤质粉白男孩在告白前夕和朴俊煐吵嚷，拉扯到和洪材熙过于粘乎的问题。朴俊煐的锅盖头一扬，嘴快了。  
“我才不会喜欢他呢。”  
第二天男孩和洪材熙表白，没有立即收到拒绝。洪材熙认为，对于他人的爱，应先好好收下，至于给不给回应，那是另一码事。  
放学就得到拔了气芯的瘪自行车。

隔日绕到体育馆更衣室捉住朴俊煐胡乱吻他。瘦弱的身体紧贴在怀里，下面的硬度越来越明晰。两个人细细摩擦。洪材熙把他转个身，挤在橱门上，褪下运动裤，一边抚摸释放他的前处，一边在他腿间做文章。内侧绵软的夹着洪材熙的热度，有节奏地前后挤动。

“我才不喜欢他。”前辈兵役归来，大家挤在烤肉店里拼酒，有人讲碰见你俩单独行动的次数一只手就数的清，不如早点公开请大家喝喜酒吧。朴俊煐双眼撇着天花板，桌底下却撒了拖鞋，脚尖在对面人的裆部轻轻磨蹭，偶尔加力摁几下。  
洪材熙若无其事地只手抓着他的脚踝，防止认错人蹬到别个要害，引起奇怪的恐慌。

调情时从来不正面表露心意，媾合时只顾互相啃咬较劲。洪材熙习惯性摸摸背部，抓伤已经痊愈了，他白皙的皮肤上什么都不剩，不似朴俊煐的疤痕体质，只能用“蚊子咬的”“不小心挠的”等理由无数次应对他人对他脖颈间痕迹的疑惑。  
朴俊煐喜欢突发在不合适的时候紧紧夹他，他倒吸一口气，摁着边喘气边坏笑的人狠狠回击。  
太过迷恋争斗，竟忘了用爱安抚情人。  
结果就是坦白障碍，就连结婚一事也只告知了一半，另一半私奔计划也在对方的愤怒攻击和落跑里泡汤了。  
那兔崽子怎么能打出一记漂亮的直拳呢，幸好戴着眼镜能遮一遮。

外面司仪正在对谁大喊：“新来的那个，马上播放视频，新郎，新郎人呢？？”  
洪材熙又被找到拖了出来。

在温暖的婚礼进行曲里，新人并排晾在台上，一旁的大屏幕缓缓浮出影像。  
是个女人，软着身子倚着枕头，轻声细语在说什么，无声。  
常逛P字母开头网站的朋友可能知道这娘们是谁，但很可惜，现场的熟知观众寥寥无几。  
尔后视频变换了个角度。  
这个角度，应该位于床后斜端，完美避开偷录肇事者。依旧无声，洪材熙弓坐在椅子上玩手机，抬头看看前方，笑着说了几句什么。  
“你想要我操你吗。”洪材熙的记忆不算太烂。接着就开始脱裤子。  
稍微清醒的人可能会意识到这是个剪接视频，但这一切在“洪材熙对谁脱裤子”的前提下显得极其微渺。  
场面乱作一团，洪材熙在自己解开裤扣的镜头下迅速蹿离人群，向大门奔去。旁边哭的、要揍他的扭曲脸庞被拼命甩在脑后。  
安全逃生楼梯道口有个小子扔掉服务生制服，挑挑眉向他招手。  
“狗崽子，看我怎么揍你！”


End file.
